Shadow of the Colossus
Shadow of the Colossus is the twenty-ninth game played by Danny and Arin, and is the one hundred first game played on Game Grumps. Game information Shadow of the Colossus, released in Japan as Wander and the Colossus (ワンダと巨像 Wanda to Kyozō), is an action-adventure game published by Sony Computer Entertainment (SCEI) for the PlayStation 2. The game was released in North America and Japan in October 2005 and PAL territories in February 2006. It was directed by Fumito Ueda and developed at SCEI's International Production Studio 1, also known as Team Ico; the same development team responsible for the cult hit Ico. Shadow of the Colossus is considered a spiritual successor to Ico. Along with Ico, Shadow of the Colossus was re-released in The Ico & Shadow of the Colossus Collection (ICO & Shadow of the Colossus Classics HD in the PAL region) for the PlayStation 3 in September 2011; it features high-definition (HD) graphics, content previously missing from the North American version, PlayStation Network Trophies, and 3D support. The HD version was released separately in Japan. The game's storyline focuses on a young man named Wander who enters a forbidden land. Wander must travel across a vast expanse on horseback and defeat sixteen massive beings, known simply as colossi, in order to restore the life of a girl named Mono. The game is unusual within the action-adventure genre in that there are no towns or dungeons to explore, no characters with which to interact, and no enemies to defeat other than the colossi. Shadow of the Colossus has been described as a puzzle game, as each colossus' weakness must be identified and exploited before it can be defeated. Cited as an influential title in the video game industry, Shadow of the Colossus is often regarded as an important example of video game art due to its minimalist landscape designs, immersive gameplay and emotional journey. It received wide critical acclaim by the media and was met with strong sales compared to Ico, due in part to a larger marketing campaign. The soundtrack was also widely praised. The game won several awards for its audio, design, and overall quality. Shadow of the Colossus is also referenced numerous times in debates regarding the art quality and emotional perspectives of video games. Episodes #Why is My Girlfriend Dead? :( #OOHHH NOOOOOO #Brace Yourself #Stop With the Moving #Hidey Holes #Full Stabs #Furious Flaps #The Greatest Foe Yet #Beard of Burden #Wandering Man #Danny Nearly Drowns #Tail in a Pail #Climbing Up the Walls #Paying Attention #Flip Him Over #DON'T LOOK INTO HIS EYES #Play the Dirge #Super Bull #Thunder Tusks #Higher Ground #The Flying Leviathan #Burning through the Sky #The Crumbling City #Buckin' Bronco #Here Comes the Death #The Bigger They Are #SUCCESS! #The Final Colossus #Finale Trivia *Danny and Arin are playing the HD remake for the PlayStation 3. *Danny had previously played the game for 5 episodes, but the footage was unusable because he was in a "Nyquil coma" whilst playing them. *This game was mentioned many times by the grumps, most notably on Sonic '06 by both Arin and Jon, and was mentioned on The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker HD by Arin suggesting Danny to play this game. *Arin's favorite colossi is Gaius, the 3rd and Danny's is Hydrus, the 7th. Category:Game Grumps Games Category:Games Category:Action-adventure Games Category:PS2 Games